world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012214NullarMaenam
09:37 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:37 -- 09:37 AG: maenam 09:38 AG: I need to ask you for something and I hope you will just listen and ask questions and not judge prematurely 09:38 AG: wait 09:38 AG: this is you I'm talking to ehehe 09:39 AC: lolol uuuhhhh yu okay Nully ??? 09:39 AG: yeah I'm fine 09:39 AG: look, I tried to give jossik a Super Important Task 09:39 AG: uh 09:39 AG: what do you know about uh 09:39 AG: reproduction 09:39 AG: troll reproduction, I mean, not that nasty shit denizens and humans do 09:40 AC: 0:= 09:40 AC: uhhhhh 09:40 AC: not reeeeeeeelly that much I quess ?? 09:40 AG: do you 09:40 AG: do you want a lesson or can we skip that 09:40 AG: and you can just give me a bucket 09:41 AC: errr I thiink I knoww enouqh ?? 09:41 AG: okay well 09:41 AG: like I said I tried to tell jossik that we need a matriorb 09:42 AG: considering his caste and all it would make sense for him to be in charge of that, but 09:42 AG: he might be dead soon. double dead, even 09:42 AC: D:>= 09:42 AG: and I want to make sure the task is actually accomplished for when we get to our new universe 09:42 AC: uuuhhhh 09:42 AC: new unniverse ?? 09:42 AG: .... yes 09:43 AG: you know that's why we're playing this game right 09:43 AC: lol uhhh I kinda fiqqured like 09:43 AC: it was justt for funn ?? 09:43 AC: I meann uhhh 09:43 AC: it's kinda lot more intensse than I thouqht but 09:43 AC: new univerrse sounds 09:44 AG: well. our world ended because we played this game. 09:44 AC: ohhhhh I quess 09:44 AG: the prize is a new universe, to start over, to.. rule as gods if we want to I gues 09:44 AG: s 09:44 AG: right now though I'd be happy if we didn't just all die off 09:44 AC: lolol true dat 09:44 AG: so 09:44 AG: I need to make a matriorb 09:45 AC: qotchaa 09:45 AC: sooooo 09:45 AG: and I'm not sure how but I think a good place to start would be collecting every caste's genetic material 09:45 AG: and since you're the only tyrian blood we have, uh 09:45 AG: it kinda makes sense that 09:45 AG: I would need yours too 09:45 AC: uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm 09:45 AC: okaaaayyy ????? 09:45 AG: you 09:46 AG: you know what that entails right 09:46 AC: I think but uhhhhhhh] 09:47 AC: yur like shore this has to hapfin like this ??? 09:47 AG: No. Unfortunately, there's no one else I can ask for help. 09:47 AG: The twinks don't know any more about troll biology than we do. 09:48 AC: well I meaan 09:48 AC: allriqht ??? 09:48 AG: otherwise I'd ask- well, I'd ask someone to ask libby for help. I mean, she won't help me. 09:48 AG: And look, I'm very sorry and I know this is awkward, but. 09:48 AG: It would help out a lot. For the good of our race's future as a whole. 09:49 AG: We'll need SOME way to reproduce and we can't exactly carry grubs in our stomachs like the humans can. 09:49 AC: ummmmmmm I quess I can qive it a fish fry 09:49 AC: I mean try 09:49 AG: pfff. are you nervous maenam 09:49 AG: I don't think I've ever heard you make fish puns before 09:50 AC: oh uhh 09:50 AG: er, seen. you know. 09:50 AC: totes dont know water yur talkfin about 09:50 AG: .... a... alright. 09:50 AC: I qot a halibut time ahead of me so uhhh 09:50 AG: well, uhm. l, uh 09:50 AC: sea yu later 09:50 AG: when you have the uh sample ready let me know 09:50 AG: good... luck..., 09:51 AC: shore shore 09:51 AG: bye maenam 09:51 AC: bye Gully 09:51 AC: NULLY 09:51 AC: BYE 09:51 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:51 -- 09:51 AG: ehehee bye